High Blood Drummin'
by TheSacramentIsYou
Summary: "You've been fighting me this whole trip, Sam, you're not getting away unscathed. I think you're too scared to admit how much you really need this." Just Porn, Wincest. You are warned.


**A/N: Just smut. No, really. **

**Warnings: Wincest, Bottom!Sammy**

**Disclaimer: In no way belongs to me. **

**Spoilers: N/A**

* * *

"If you're so against it, then tell me why Sammy's so fucking hard and hot in his pants?"

Sam froze, Dean's hand was forced down the front of his pants, palming him through his boxers. He was right, he was so hard. His face flushed and he grit his teeth, "Dean! We can't do this anymore... we haven't done it-"

"What since we were kids and we could write it off as experimentation?" His older brother's voice was a growl as he squeezed him, earning a whine. "There is something between us Sammy, it's thicker than blood, it's thicker than anything and I think you know that. You can fight me as much as you want, I know what's best for you and I know this is it. I told you before, it's my job to take care of you. Let me."

Dean pressed up against the younger man, his front against his brother's back, showing him he was just as hard. His palm drug over the head of Sam's cock and the brunette cursed, closing his eyes.

"I'm not hearing a no," Dean grinned, snaking his other hand around to pop the button of the other man's jeans and open the zipper with practiced ease. "Bed. Now."

The brunette quickly shook off his pants and boxers, shooting his brother a glare but following the order anyway.

"Wow, I think that's the least I've heard you bitch this whole trip, you sure you're as against this as you claim?" Dean was wearing that cocky, self assured grin and Sam was halfway off the bed before the older man pinned him. Hands gripping biceps so hard they were sure to leave bruises.

"Let me up Dean! I am not doing this, we are not going through this again. It's... we're too... this is..." he stammered, his face getting redder by the moment.

"You've been fighting me this whole trip, Sam, you're not getting away unscathed. I think you're too scared to admit how much you really need this. I think you're too ashamed to admit how badly you want your older brother's dick up your tight little ass." As if to emphasize his point he pressed down, rocking his still fully clothed erection against his brother's exposed member. The other hissed and writhed beneath the torturous pressure.

"Dean, we can't," he panted, a feeble final attempt.

"For once could you think with this head?" his grip tightened on his arms and he rut against him, his voice grated and strained with arousal. "Fuck Sammy, give in," his tone was sharp and authoritative, with one look he felt his brother lose most of the tension beneath him. "Good boy," he laughed, teasing and light hearted. Tensing again just a bit, the younger boy tried a glare but failed as soon as his brother leaned down for a bruising kiss. It was intense, full of aggression and pent up frustration and Sam found himself rocking back into his brother's thrusts. The kiss broke and his head lolled to the side as he tried to catch his breath. His cock was leaking and he was so hard it was beginning to feel painful, he wanted Dean to just fuck him already.

The older man sat back on his haunches and opened his own pants, releasing his own throbbing arousal. His fingers curled around his cock, "ah the advantages of going commando." His other hand found his brother's cock, he swiped a thumb over the head, slick with precum. Sam accepted the thumb immediately as it was pressed to his lips, sucking on it. "Heh, slut," Dean grinned.

"Ah! You little fucker," he withdrew his thumb, shaking his hand and glaring at his brother who was grinning at him triumphantly. Dean's hand enclosed around his brother's throat, the other boy's eyes went wide with want. "I'm done playing games," he stroked himself, fucking into his hand and increasing the pressure on his brother's neck, never breaking eye contact. "You want it so bad, baby," he groaned, letting up on the pressure finally and removing his pants and tossing his tank top to the side.

Sam coughed, his chest heaving and dizzy with lust, he reached out for his older brother.

"M'right here, Sammy," Dean leaned down to pepper kisses over the neck of the boy he felt so responsible for. Their hips met once more, this time without the obstruction of clothing and both let out a sigh of approval. "You can have any girl you want, no one will be able to do this for you."

"The same goes for you," Sam moaned, rocking up desperately, the slide feeling so incredible. He could feel his brother's trademark grin against his neck. "Dean," his voice broke, "I..."

"Hmm?" He replied, biting down at the spot where neck met shoulder causing the other to buck erratically. Dean sat back immediately, holding the other man's hips down and cocking an eyebrow at him. "What? Tell me what you want."

"Come on! Dean... you know what... you know exactly what I want," he growled, teeth grinding together in frustration.

"Nah, I don't think I do, baby brother. If you want to stop this... I suppose we can," huffing a fake sigh, he hid a grin.

"Dean! Knock it off," he tried desperately to buck in his brother's grip, searching for friction but to no avail. "You know what I want."

"Sorry Sammy, I'm going to need an answer or else I'm going to have to assume you're asking me to stop."

"Dean! I can't... damn it... please! You know. You know," he growled out, a few tears leaking out from frustration and something deeper.

"Sam," Dean sighed, still not letting go of his hips, he made eye contact and the other looked away almost instantaneously. Sam mumbled something, his head turning almost into the pillow, the movement a bit difficult with him restrained the way he was. "Uh... I didn't catch that?"

"I want you to fuck me, Dean," Sam's face was bright red with shame and he was shaking slightly. "Okay? Please, just fuck me. I need it. God, please just do something." Fresh tears leaked from the corners of his eyes and Dean gave his waist one last squeeze before leaning down to kiss his brother. As a reward he brought his hand down once more to fist his brother's throbbing arousal, swallowing the wanton sobs the other was producing. Without breaking the kiss, Dean blindly reached over to his nightstand table and chuckled as his fingers enclosed around the half empty bottle of lube. "You always were so desperate," he smirked as he pulled away and lubed up his fingers.

Scathing words rose in the brunette's throat but were quickly drowned out as Dean nudged his legs apart and pushed a slick finger in all the way to the knuckle. Sam closed his eyes, breathing labored as his brother began to move the digit. It stung but the underlying pleasure was worth it, "not very patient tonight?" The words were meant to be drenched in snark but came out far too breathless for the boy's liking. Dean laughed and pushed another finger in alongside the first, curling them and reveling in the way his brother tossed his head back and allowed his mouth to fall open.

"I guess not, I've been waiting a long time for your stubborn ass. Plus you feel everything... so fuckin' strongly, couldn't help but throw a little pain in there. It's hot."

His cock twitched, arousal pooling in his stomach, "God! Dean, just go ahead. I'm ready," he pleaded. The older boy shook his head and continued fucking his brother with his fingers, scissoring them and curling them every so often. It seemed like ages before a third was pressing in and Sam tried to pull back a bit, hissing with the sting of the stretch. "It really has been so long."

"Too long," Dean retracted his fingers and spread the lube over his cock. Stroking his neglected member a few times, he took in the sight of his brother, hair mussed, legs spread, open and waiting for him. Grabbing the college student by the legs, he pulled him closer, lining up and just rubbing the head of his dick against his brother's entrance for a moment before it was too much to take. He pressed in, groaning as the younger boy's body swallowed him up in fucking incredible heat. He plunged into the hilt, stuttering his movements and letting his Sammy get used to the intrusion for a moment. He panted, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against the younger boy's.

Sam cried out as his brother filled him until he was sure he could take no more and then some. He clutched the sheets of the motel bed and bit his lip, trying to get used to the feeling of being filled by something so big and thick. He gasped as Dean pulled back, bottoming out and fucking back in, setting a punishing pace. His brother had gotten both of his wrists in his hands without him noticing and was pinning him to the bed, pistoning in and out of him, deep and so hard it was hard to breathe. "Dean!" The younger boy sobbed, his back arching, sure he couldn't take it. He couldn't take it. "It's too much!"

"Bullshit," he growled, attacking his neck, working on sucking and biting a nasty bruise.

A mark. _He's marking me._ A moan hitched in his chest and tears flowed freely, it was heaven and hell at the same time. Dean changed positions slightly and on the next thrust, hit his prostate dead on. Sam screamed, his legs wrapping around his brother's waist tightly. His cock was flushed and hard against his stomach, he needed release so fucking bad and he begged for it.

Dean sucked harder on the boy's neck as he gripped his wrists tightly and fucked him in earnest. Sam was breathing heavily, babbling nonsensically and Dean knew he was close. He pressed a sweet, tender kiss to his little brother's lips and with that Sam came undone.

His back arched and he saw white, coming over his brother and himself. Dean fucked him through it, cooing endearments only meant for Sammy's ears. He became impossibly tight as he rode out his orgasm, squeezing the older man in such a delicious way. The blond pushed the now pliant boy into the bed and hiked his legs up higher, pushing his ankles until they rested on his shoulders. He let go of Sam's wrists and moaned as he snapped his hips forward, looking down to watch himself disappear into his brother. It was so fucking wrong that was for damn sure but Dean couldn't have asked for anything more perfect. Sam's head was lolled to the side once more, breathing battered and completely sated. The sight of his baby brother laying completely submissive and utterly fucked hit him like a freight train and before he knew it he was coming, rutting into Sam animalistically and coating his insides.

Sam belonged to Dean and anyone who wanted to argue that could take it up with the latter. The older boy rolled off, falling next to Sam, trying to even his own breathing.

"See, I told ya that you needed to get laid. You need to have more faith in yourself Sammy, begging and crying because you said it was too much. C'mon you can take cock like a pro." He was tired and utterly satisfied but he was still sharp enough to dodge the oncoming pillow.


End file.
